1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a projector and a reflection apparatus.
2. Related Art
There has been a projector including a light source, a light modulator that modulates the light flux emitted from the light source in accordance with an image signal, and a projection optical apparatus that enlarges and projects the image light. In general, such a projector is placed on a desk or hung from the ceiling and oriented in such a way that the image light is directed in a substantially horizontal direction. The projector then projects the image light on a screen or a wall surface provided in front of the projector.
In recent years, however, there is a desire to provide a projector capable of projecting image light on the ceiling. To meet such a desire, JP-A-2005-10391, for example, proposes a projector including a projector body from which image light exits and a support capable of holding the projector body at an arbitrary angle of rotation. The projector described in JP-A-2005-10391 can project image light on the ceiling by using the support to hold the projector body oriented upward.
The projector described in JP-A-2005-10391, however, is problematic in that the configuration of the support is complicated in order to support the heavy projector body and the support and hence the projector is increased in size.